


及影／美麗之物

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※原作向，時間軸為及川29歲（已從國家隊退役），影山27歲（國家隊選手），及影交往第十一年，兩人為伴侶關係。※因劇情需求，本篇含原作未出現的虛構人物，介意者請繞道。※寫於2018.11.24
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	及影／美麗之物

組合桌上的手機發出了清脆悅耳的來電鈴聲，但正在排球教室裡忙著指導年幼學員發球的及川並未察覺，他任由好聽的旋律不斷在球場角落迴盪，然而撥通電話卻等不到對方回應的影山遲遲沒有按下通話結束的按鈕，在電話即將轉入語音信箱的提示以前，某個學員發現了不斷發出聲響的手機並拿給及川。

「飛雄？比賽結束了嗎？」接起電話的當下及川就看見了來電人的名字。

影山沒有立刻回覆及川的問題，只是安靜的聽著話筒裡傳來那個熟悉，令他安心的聲音。而及川似乎也早已習慣影山在電話裡的寡言，他一個人繼續滔滔不絕的說著關心的話語，不時地穿插著對學員的指導與督促的對話，影山甚至可以聽見球掉落在地上，有人在場上大喊的聲音。

相對於及川那一頭雜吵無比的聲音，影山在空蕩的飯店房間裡顯得安靜多了，剛結束比賽的他疲憊的躺在寬敞柔軟的床舖上，他一點也不記得也不在意及川剛才說了什麼話，他撥打伴侶的電話號碼只是為了聽見對方的聲音，僅此而已。

「喂飛雄，你有在聽嗎？」始終沒有聽見對方半句回應，及川忍不住開口問道。

「……沒有。」回過神的影山實話實說。

「你這是要氣死我嗎？累的話就先休息，不用急著打電話給我。你只是想聽我的聲音吧？等我指導結束以後我隨時都能奉陪……好痛！小衛你的發球是怎麼回事！想要謀殺教練嗎！」

「……你沒事吧？」

「沒事，被學生的球打到頭而已。就這點力道還比不過小岩的頭槌呢！」

在聽見及川輕笑一聲的那個瞬間，影山的心裡突然湧上一股強烈的寂寞感，他好想立刻回到及川的身邊，好想見面，好想擁抱，好想親吻縱使分隔兩地但依舊如此關心著他的男人，而不是獨自一人待在異地他鄉。

「再兩天，等我們拿到冠軍後我就去盛岡找你。」

「口氣真不小啊，日本第一的二傳手。那我就拭目以待啦。」

＊＊＊

入秋後的日本本島天氣逐漸變得涼爽，剛結束亞洲盃排球錦標賽的影山在抵達東京羽田機場的時候，才剛下飛機不久，他所屬的隊伍便獲得眾多媒體與球迷爭先恐後的採訪或是熱烈歡迎，一時之間機場的走道被擠得水洩不通。昨天日本國家男子排球隊在泰國呵叻的決賽中奪冠，這個佳績在當天便在日本體育界迅速的傳遍開來，這也導致影山無法在回國後的第一時間和及川見面──此時的影山正一臉不情願地站在隊友身旁接受訪問。正當採訪告一段落的時候，他褲袋裡的手機忽然傳來一陣震動。

恭喜你們獲得亞洲盃的冠軍，下一次就會是亞洲的最佳二傳手獎了。

要不要我這個優秀的二傳前輩教教你啊？

๓(๑❛ڡ❛๑)๓

徹。

全程採訪中都冷著一張臉的影山在瞥見手機訊息後便勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，在場的媒體記者與影山的隊友一時為之怔然──他們從未親眼看過總是一臉凶神惡煞的影山選手竟然能笑得如此溫柔，但影山很快就收起笑容並迅速離開現場，若不是太多人同時見證了這一秒，他們都要以為自己看見幻覺。

及川前輩，請教我發球──

搭上東北新幹線的影山帶著薄繭的手指迅速在手機裡輸入訊息，發送。沒多久就收到來自及川的回覆：這可就要看小飛雄你的誠意啦！雖然早就對伴侶的幼稚習以為常，但影山在看見訊息以後依舊無語，他默默將手機收回自己的外套口袋，心想這個人惡劣的態度在歷經十多年後依舊沒有半點改變──可是那也是他喜歡及川的理由之一。

他安靜地望著窗外一片蔚藍的天空，很快就陷入睡眠之中。

＊＊＊

影山是第二次來到盛岡。

在影山大學四年級即將畢業之際，他正式成為日本國家隊的代表選手，及川則是比他早一年進入國家隊。那段日子大概是他們兩人少數能夠整天朝夕相處的美好時光，可惜這份維持了一年半的幸福在及川舊傷復發的情況下慘澹結束。

那時候因腳傷而提早從國家隊退役的及川好不容易從頹廢絕望之中振作起來，忽然某一天就和他說了想要在宮城隔壁的岩手縣成立一間排球教室的念頭來延續他的夢想，影山雖然難過不捨卻還是表示支持，因為這意味著他們今後將不會在同一個球場上見面，也不會在東京繼續過著同居生活，種種的變化都指向著他們今後的生活將是聚少離多的結果。意識到這一點的影山不得不重視起先前及川提過，等同於婚姻的特殊伴侶證書。

他們費盡了千辛萬苦才獲得雙方家長的認同與支持，才在仙台低調的舉辦一場盛大的婚禮，最後申請了那張看似輕薄卻承載了彼此未來的沉重分量。

在影山即將遠赴國外比賽以前及川曾經帶著他到盛岡一次。

影山那時疑惑的問他為什麼不選在熱鬧的仙台，但及川只是淡淡的瞥了他一眼，隨後彆扭的別開視線：「你不是說過休假的時候想去大自然走走嗎，小岩井牧場就在盛岡附近，你來的時候我可以順便帶你去看看小牛、綿羊什麼的，而且那裡還盛產你最愛的牛奶……反正在哪裡當排球教練都一樣，我在盛岡工作的話不是更好嗎？」

那個時候的影山才恍然發現，原來及川考慮的事情遠比自己想像還要更多，影山早就不記得自己曾經對及川說過那樣的話，自己一句無心之言被對方悄悄的惦記在心上。影山忘記當時的自己是怎麼回答及川的，但他永遠不會忘記及川是如此深愛著他的事實。

在下午兩點抵達目的地的影山停下腳步，他驀然抬頭，望著眼前建築物上大大標示著「盛岡體育館」，忽然有那麼一點近鄉情怯了起來。他到這裡之前並沒有知會及川，畢竟及川是在工作中，他不想造成對方的困擾。更重要的是，自從及川一年半前退役之後，影山就再也沒有看過他打球的模樣，同時影山也非常好奇及川是怎麼指導學員的。

影山簡單的和工作人員打聲招呼說明來意以後便筆直地往及川所在的排球場方向走去。體育館內相當寬敞，除了其他球場以外，一共有三座排球場。就在方才影山才得知及川在這裡負責指導的是小學生組，初次聽見這個訊息讓影山有些驚訝卻又好像在意料之中。

「好──所有人先開始做伸展活動，之後再開始練習接球。」

「欸──及川教練！我們想直接打球啦！」

「就算你們這樣拜託我也是沒有用的哦？要確實的做好暖身才行。」

「小氣！」

影山走進排球場便看見一群莫約八、九歲的孩子們整齊的站在及川的面前，從他的角度望去只能看見及川依舊高大挺拔的背影。只是他身上穿著的不再是和自己相同的紅色隊服，而是普通到不能再普通的運動服。影山踏著不重也不輕的腳步緩緩走向他，而背對著影山的及川本人當然沒有發現到影山的存在。倒是面向自己的孩子們全都用著瞠目結舌的表情看著他──

「及川教練，你看！是、是電視上的那個，那個──」

「新鄉，說話不要結結巴巴的。你想說什麼？」

「哇、哇啊啊──！」

「欸，不是吧──！」

「你們幾個！怎麼一個個都騷動起來了啊？」

「及川教練，你的後面！」

「後面？難道我後面有什麼恐怖的東西嗎？」

「真是抱歉，我就是那個『恐怖的東西』啊。」

「飛、飛雄？！你怎麼會在這裡！」

「不是你在電話裡要我過來找你的嗎？」

聽見熟悉的聲音，及川猛然回頭便看見黑著臉的影山。及川睜大著眼看著迎面走來的伴侶，他俊美的臉上大大寫著驚訝，但隨即很快就被充滿喜悅的笑容取代。影山像是被他的笑容感染，他的嘴角也不禁微微上揚，他最初來這裡的目的就是為了和及川見面，雖然和原先想重逢畫面不太一樣，但這並不影響他此時此刻終於見到愛人的好心情。

及川討好般地牽起影山的一隻手並高高舉起，轉過頭向所有學員大聲介紹道：「這位就是前天贏得亞洲盃排球錦標賽，日本國家男子排球隊的二傳手，影山飛雄哦。」

影山先是看著自己被舉起的右手，又轉頭看向笑得一臉燦爛的及川，最後才把目光放在眼前一群以崇拜目光望著自己的孩子們。頓時影山感到相當尷尬，他一向不擅長應付這種場面，於是不知道該怎麼做的影山試圖回以一個親切友好的笑容向孩子們打聲招呼──

「嗚哇──」

「好恐怖！」

「日本第一的二傳手笑起來就是不一樣！」

排球場上再度引起一陣不小的騷動，及川強忍住笑意不說話，不過因憋笑而不斷抖動的身體卻早已出賣了他。惱羞成怒的影山立刻把高舉的手甩下，就著牽手的姿勢惡狠狠地把及川拉出場外。

「飛、飛雄？啊，你們幾個先把伸展活動做完哦，教練我馬上回來──」

影山拉著及川快步走到排球場的入口處，及川心情大好的跟在他的後頭，還不時哼出輕快的小調。隨後影山停下腳步，他猶豫數秒後才緩緩開口：「你沒和我說過你指導的對象是小孩子。」他的聲音聽起來有些冰冷，說話的語氣中帶著一點懊惱。他不待及川回答又繼續道：「這群孩子只有你一個人負責指導嗎？」方才和孩子們打過招呼的影山粗略地算了算，在場的學員差不多有十多位，正好是兩支隊伍的人數。

及川隨著對方的視線望去，滿意的看著那群孩子依照他的囑咐做著伸展活動。他不是沒有聽出影山說話時透著一股複雜的情緒，但他的臉上依舊掛著一抹開朗的笑容：「當然不只我一個人啦，不過身為副教練的須賀和栗林暫時去第二球場幫忙，所以目前只有我在啦。話說回來，指導小孩子不是挺好的嘛，既輕鬆又簡單。」

影山轉過頭與他正視，語氣是前所未有的嚴肅：「我知道你一定有你的想法，但是真的值得嗎？」藍灰色的眼睛裡透著不甘與悲傷，然而看透一切的及川沒有立即回答，只是上前給了影山一個極為溫柔的擁抱。

「值得哦。雖然指導小學生打球不像帶領中學、高中生那麼有成就感，也拿不出什麼實質的功績，但是我在這裡很快樂。可以專心享受打排球的樂趣，雖然這和比賽所帶來的刺激與興奮感不同，但我說的都是真的。」及川輕聲說著，厚實的手掌在影山的背後溫柔撫摸，似是安慰。

「嗯……」影山的聲音聽上去有些悶悶的，他猶豫了數秒才將自己的雙手環上對方的腰，他接續道：「我只是，覺得這樣太浪費你的才能……」如果及川的腳傷沒有復發，那麼或許他們兩人都還是國家隊的代表選手，及川也不需要在這裡大材小用──在及川還沒坦露心聲時影山是這麼想的。他原先也是支持及川當排球教練的，可是直到現在他親眼看見了以後，才赫然發現原來自己還是自私的希望這個人能夠在球場上活躍，而不是就此埋沒他的才能。

「我是不懂你說的那種感覺，不過只要你快樂就好。我會支持你的。」影山將自己的臉埋在及川的肩膀，他的聲音聽起來有些苦澀，卻透著釋懷。

「飛雄，謝謝。」及川輕聲的說。他不用回頭看也能知道影山現在一定是一臉想哭的表情，但及川並不因為自己所做的決定而感到後悔，他反而對現況感到相當滿意：至少他和影山還有排球作為彼此的羈絆。

及川鬆開雙手，他們兩人正面相視，及川說著話的同時眼瞳裡閃著異樣的光彩，影山一時看得入迷，及川見有機可趁便在他的唇上偷了一個輕如羽毛的吻，而後朝著後知後覺的影山露出一個俏皮的笑容，在影山惱羞成怒之前急忙轉移他的注意力：「要不要和我打一場？」

兩人再度回到場上，此時的學員們的伸展活動也來到尾聲。不過在兩人一組進行鬆筋體操時影山看見有一名男孩孤零零地站在原地，他找不到搭檔但也沒有舉手向及川求救，只是面無表情的站在人群之中。見狀的影山用著疑惑的目光望向及川，及川垂眼，而後用著若無其事的口吻解釋：「沒什麼，偶爾有人請假的話會有這種情況發生。」及川說完話後便朝著那名落單的男孩走了過去，但影山隱約感覺到事情似乎並不單純。

落單的男孩有著一雙藍色的大眼睛，金色的頭髮在人群之中顯得格外耀眼，再加上皮膚白皙與優於他人的體態身高，以一個八、九歲孩子的發育來說顯然有些早熟。影山推測對方大概是個混血或是外國人。

在及川走近男孩的時候，影山清楚的看見對方原本黯淡無光的眼神驟然亮了起來，表情也變得生動許多。他正驚訝於及川對那名孩子的影響時，卻聽見了旁人小聲的討論聲。

「啊，及川教練又去幫藤宮了，真討厭。」

「那傢伙就是太高傲了才沒有人想和他一組的嘛。」

「請問，那個孩子怎麼了嗎？」

「欸，影山選手對這個有興趣啊？嗯……也沒什麼。那個男孩是上個月才報名參加排球教室的學員，聽說是從國外移民過來的，名字叫做藤宮衛。雖然排球打得好像還不錯，不過我們找他說話他都一副愛理不理的樣子，久而久之大家都不太喜歡他。」

「沒錯沒錯，雖然他打的位置是二傳手，但是他的托球每次都托得很突然，不是打不到就是還沒準備好，和他說了也不聽，所以大家都不願意和他一起打球，雖然他本人好像也無所謂的樣子。而且他還老愛黏著及川教練教他發球，我們都快看不下去了。啊，這件事一定要對及川教練保密哦！」

聽見這番話的影山先是微微一愣，而後才朝著兩名男孩點頭承諾保密。過去不願想起的痛苦回憶驟然浮現在腦海，他托出了最完美的托球，但那裡誰也不在──即使他早已走出當時的陰霾，但在聽聞這似曾相識的情景時影山的心還是隱隱作痛。他垂下眼，心想善於觀察的及川怎麼可能會沒有發現到這個問題？而及川又是怎麼看待那個孩子的？

隨後他再度將目光轉了過去，正好看見及川動作親暱地揉亂藤宮的一頭金髮，兩人之間的氣氛相當融洽。忽然之間影山也不明白為什麼自己的胸口感到一股疼痛，正當他想釐清痛楚因何而來的時候，及川的聲音將他拉回現實──

「那麼接下來，我們不做傳接球的練習，要分組比賽哦！」

「真的嗎！太好了！」

「當然是真的啦，難得今天有國家級的選手來嘛。」

「那麼我要和影山選手一組！」

「我也是！感覺影山選手比及川教練更可靠更厲害！」

「哈啊？我可是這傢伙的前輩哦，才不會輸給他呢！」

及川的茶色眼瞳流動著耀眼的光芒，影山已經很久沒有在球場上看見及川這麼充滿自信的模樣，他很快就把剛才胸口的鈍痛感拋到腦後，取而代之的是被及川喚醒的好勝心。影山不自覺勾起嘴角，對於久違的較勁顯得躍躍欲試。雖然並不是刻意為之，但及川退役了多久影山就有多久沒有和他一起打過球，他從未想過自己與及川之間的勝負竟然還能以這種方式延續下去。

「我也不會輸的，及川前輩。」

於是兩支隊伍，一隊以影山為首，另一隊則是以及川為首，由學員自由選擇想要加入哪一方的陣容，結果大部分的人不約而同的往影山的身旁聚集，只有少部分的人則是站在原地猶豫不決；只有一名學員在第一時間選擇了及川──是藤宮。

及川對於男孩毫不猶豫地選擇了自己這件事似乎不是很意外，一向觀察敏銳的他自然也發現尚未決定好隊伍的學員臉上露出進退維谷的為難表情。像是為了好好推動接下來的比賽，及川在這個時候使出了殺手鐧。

「除了小衛還有沒有其他人要和我一組的？贏的話我就請同隊的人吃上盛岡那間超好吃的南部仙貝哦！」

「欸！是紺屋町那間有名的和菓子店嗎？那我要和及川教練一組！」

「我也要，想吃胡麻口味的！」

和菓子成功的吸引到那些正在躊躇要選哪一邊隊伍的學員，分組隊伍順利地往及川所想的情況發展。也許天真的孩子們沒有察覺到及川的用意，但身為大人的影山可就不同了。他從初中時就認識及川，更何況他們兩人現在還是彼此的伴侶，在經歷了十年的交往後影山怎麼可能會不懂及川的心思？

「及川前輩好狡猾。」影山雖然不是心眼小的人，但還是忍不住出聲抗議。

「抱歉飛雄，這次就讓我佔一點便宜嘛，嗯？」及川用著充滿歉意的語氣笑著說道，不過表情卻顯示不出半點誠意。

在眾多孩子面前，及川不敢對眼前的伴侶做出太過親密的舉動，因此他只是不著痕跡的伸出手臂從影山的背後將影山的右側肩膀攬住，頭靠在影山左側的肩膀上，看起來就像是感情融洽的好兄弟一般。真要說有那裡太過親暱的地方，或許是及川的嘴唇再稍微偏右一點的話就能擦上伴侶的臉頰吧。被點名的影山拿他沒有辦法，更何況及川這麼做的本意是良善的，他根本無從拒絕。

一場久違的兩人較勁便這麼開始了。

由於大家都想親眼見證國家級選手在自己面前活躍的姿態，於是及川與影山雙雙成了隊伍中第一位發球的選手。率先進攻的是影山的隊伍，正當簡單做好暖身活動的影山拿著球走到發球區的時候，及川的聲音忽然從他的後面傳來：「飛雄，要記得手下留情哦！」

聞言的影山這才驀然想起這一場比賽的主要成員都是小學生，一時之間不知道自己到底該如何控制發球的力道。影山眉頭深蹙，他無聲的用眼神向及川求救，卻只看見對方笑得一臉狡黠。他咂了咂嘴，心想果然只要彼此站在球網的不同側他和及川就是敵人，哪怕他們是親密的伴侶也不能動搖這個關係。

閉著眼的影山深深吸了一口氣而後緩慢的吐出，再度睜開眼睛的瞬間，藍灰色的眼瞳變得銳利，球被拋到空中的同時他開始大幅度的向前助跑，從拋球到扣擊到球的美麗姿態都被及川看在眼裡。

不只是影山有很長的一段時間沒有看見及川打排球，在退出國家隊後的及川也同樣不曾像現在這樣，以近距離的欣賞影山打球時的英姿。然而──

「啊，沒有過網。」一名學員說。

「……」影山沉默地看著球滾到一旁，滿臉尷尬。

「噗哈哈哈！雖然我剛才我和飛雄你說過要手下留情，但是沒有過網也太……哈哈！」球網另一側的及川捧腹大笑，一點也不留情面。

「還不都是及川前輩的錯！我、我平常的比賽對手不是小學生啊！」被對方嘲笑舉動而感到羞憤的影山忍不住替自己辯解。

「那麼，就讓我給你做個示範吧。」及川擦了擦不存在的眼淚，隨後露出充滿自信的笑容。

及川一手接過球，一副神態自若的走到發球線後準備發球。影山不甘心的回到場內，起初他還擔心及川早已痊癒的腳傷會留下一些後遺症影響跳發，因此影山在注視著及川發球時眼裡依舊帶著一絲擔憂。

直到影山看著他將球高高拋起，看著他跳躍在空中奮力揮動手臂──那個瞬間現實與回憶重疊，及川徹在球場上帶給他的壓力一如往昔，影山甚至能感覺到對方的眼眸比以往都還要更加閃耀。影山徹底地將擔憂拋到腦後，他再一次在及川徹身上看見對方最初帶給他那種怦然心跳的感覺。

「啊，出界了。」身為及川隊友的學員指著飛落遠方的排球說。

「啊啊，及川教練好遜！說別人過不了網，結果自己打出了全壘打！」這次換成孩子們嘲笑著剛才還說著大話，現在卻發球失敗的及川。

「你們兩個真的是國家隊的代表嗎？」幾名孩子忍不住面露狐疑。

「人、人難免會有失誤的時候嘛！因為看見飛雄就忍不住加重力道……」及川尷尬地抓了抓頭，一看見球網另一側站著影山他就像是回到彼此在球場上對立競爭的過去，身體便不由自主的做出反射動作。

「及川前輩，請不要把錯推到我身上。」這下換影山不甘示弱地回嘴。

比賽開始不久，兩位國家級的選手就接連兩次發球失誤，價值觀被刷新的孩子們最終決定只靠自己的力量進行這場比賽。對此及川和影山倒是樂見其成，他們在比賽中大多只是負責救起難接的球不讓比賽的節奏中斷得太快，除此之外並沒有干涉過多，即使比賽混亂的像是一齣鬧劇而非球賽，但及川似乎早已習以為常並樂在其中。

影山起初並不怎麼適應這樣嬉鬧的步調，但是隨著比賽的進行，他和孩子們漸漸有了默契，而他們天真又熱情的態度同時感染了影山，不知不覺中影山早已把正式球賽的規則忘得一乾二淨，一群人玩得不亦樂乎。

兩支隊伍彼此互不相讓，但論贏面還是影山所屬的隊伍更高一籌。這倒不是因為影山的實力高出及川的關係，而是及川隊伍裡的孩子們不夠團結。正確的說，是沒有人願意配合身為二傳手藤宮的托球而錯失了不少得分的機會。及川自然早就知道這個問題，但直到比賽到了中盤他才開口喊了暫停。

「鷹取，下次接接看藤宮的托球吧。」及川輕拍著對方的肩膀這麼說道，他指了指站在不遠處的藤宮，藤宮則是用著愕然的目光看向提出建議的及川。

「啊，可是……」被稱作鷹取的男孩面露難色，他抬頭看著一臉和顏悅色的及川，又往旁邊偷看了一眼從比賽開始以後始終沉默的藤宮。見狀的及川垂眼，以輕描淡寫的口吻將鷹取心中不敢說的話說了出來：「可是什麼？因為你不喜歡他，所以不想接他的托球是嗎？」

「因、因為藤宮一直都不和大家說話嘛！就算他托球很厲害，我們也不想和他打球啊！」像是被及川一語道破，直率的孩子當下惱羞成怒，一股腦兒的便把過去累積的不滿大聲地說了出來，頓時全場一片寂靜，正被隊員們圍繞起來的影山聞聲也轉過頭，所有人都注視著男孩。而身為當事人的藤宮則是以茫然的神情望著正在交談的兩人。

「那麼，你有想過藤宮的心情嗎？」及川一臉平靜的說著，不咸不淡的語氣令人聽不出半點情緒。只見藤宮急急忙忙地跑到及川的身旁用力地扯了扯他的衣角，像是示意及川不要再說下去。及川只是低下頭與藤宮對視：「現在是解釋的最好時機哦，小衛。」他柔聲用著對方的母語說道，而後將視線轉回到不明所以的眾人身上。

獨自承受著眾人疑惑的視線，藤宮緊緊皺著眉，清秀的臉蛋變得扭曲。他沉默了半晌，最後壯士斷腕般的大喊道：「握、握想憨大夾怡起打排揪（我想和大家一起打排球」。」說完話後的藤宮緊閉著雙眼，他低著頭，沒有人看得清他的表情。

聞言的全場人先是愣在原地，直到過了好幾秒後才有人反應過來。

「哈、哈啊……？那傢伙在說什麼啊！」

「該不會是不會說日文吧……？」

「欸？怎麼可能！難道是因為這樣才不和大家說話的嗎？」

在孩子們竊竊私語或是大聲討論著時候，及川的目光始終停留在藤宮身上，雖然看不見對方的表情，但是他能感受到對方的手指正用力擰著褲角，男孩不安的心情昭然若揭。及川眼看時機差不多了，遂出聲開口：「大家應該都還記得小衛是上個月才開始到這裡上課的吧？在這之前他一直都在國外生活，所以還不太會說日語。」

及川一邊說著，一邊主動拉住藤宮的手：「雖然聽得懂一點日語，不過基本上還是完全不行，再加上日語說得不好所以他一直很擔心會被大家嘲笑，就變得不敢和大家說話了。」

「不過即使這樣，這傢伙還是每次都來上課哦？」此時及川的嘴角勾起一抹笑容，他忽然說起流利的英文：「『我非常喜歡打排球』、『我非常喜歡和大家一起打排球』」藤宮猛然抬頭，湛藍色的眼瞳閃著羞赧與驚愕。但及川無視他的詫異，改換成其他學員熟悉的日語繼續說道：「這都是藤宮經常和我說的話哦！」

「及、及川教練！」這下就算藤宮對日語一竅不通也知道及川正在和大家說些什麼，他紅著臉，用力的想扯掉及川緊握著他的手。不過及川當然不會如他所願，他朝著站在自己面前的孩子們柔聲問道：「那麼，大家是怎麼想的呢？」

「如、如果是這樣的話……那也只能，請多多指教了？」說話的正是剛才和影山抱怨藤宮的男孩。他有些難為情的搔了搔頭，清澈的聲音在一片寂靜中顯得宏亮，其他的學員你看我我看你，很快地也跟著附和起來。

「對不起」、「一起打球吧」、「我們來教你日語吧」，大家充滿善意的話語在藤宮的耳邊響起，他望著全場人朝著自己展現友好的笑容，露出不可置信的表情：「我這是在作夢嗎，及川教練？」說著母語的藤宮天真的提問換來及川一聲輕笑：「是不是作夢，你自己確認一下就知道啦。」，說完話的及川大手一推，將金髮男孩推入人群之中，任由那群孩子們嬉鬧。影山趁勢走近及川：「你早就有這個打算了吧？」

面帶笑容的及川轉過頭看著他：「是啊，因為那孩子一直不願意讓我說出真相，只好藉這次機會推他一把。幸好是順利解決了。」及川看著不遠處鬧在一塊的孩子們感嘆道。站在一旁的影山看他笑得一臉燦爛，頓時心情有些複雜：「我都不知道你這麼好心。」又來了，那種令人不悅的窒息感──

「飛雄這麼說也太過分了吧！」及川嘟著嘴抗議。

「那麼比賽還進行嗎？」影山忽然轉了個話題。

「比賽……不好，都這個時間了！」

及川猛然望向牆上的鐘，時針剛好走到了數字四的位置，正好是排球課程結束的時間。他無奈的抓了抓頭：「沒辦法啦，今天就到此為止了，不然等等管理員又要抱怨場地使用超時了。我去和大家說一聲。」

影山無所謂的點點頭，大概是這場比賽帶給他不同於以往的體驗，雖然和孩子們一起打球感覺有些綁手綁腳的，但他玩得很開心，比賽結果對影山來說顯得不是那麼重要。他看著及川和孩子們嬉鬧，忽然覺得自己和及川的距離被拉得好遠好遠──這就是寂寞的感覺嗎？影山遲鈍的想。

「飛雄！我們接下來要去吃盛岡冷麵，一起去吧。」

「欸？啊，好……」

「及川教練說要請客！」

「哈啊？我才沒有說過這種話呢，你們是想把我吃垮嘛！做完拉筋活動就收拾收拾準備出發了，我先去和須賀副教練說一聲。飛雄你就留在這裡幫我監督這群小鬼們吧。」

及川在離開球場以前不忘留給孩子們的囑咐，而後他不待影山回答便逕自的往出口跑去。沒了及川在場，影山根本不知道該如何應對眼前的孩子們，幸好所有人都乖巧地聽從及川的指示開始有了動作，這才讓影山大大地鬆了一口氣。

不過當學員們將拉筋活動全數做完以後，興許是經過剛才的比賽大家對影山不再存有距離感，他們各個用著炙熱的視線仰望著不說話時就面無表情的影山開始了長篇提問──諸如出國比賽的感覺是怎麼樣的，喜歡哪個球員，能不能教我托球的技巧，平常是怎麼鍛鍊的，國家隊的待遇如何等等……各種千奇百怪的問題全都跑了出來。

此時的影山面有難色，他不擅長在公開場合中向大眾說話，但也不願像面對媒體記者採訪八卦時那般敷衍了事。因為他從那群一臉天真又是打從心裡喜歡排球的孩子們的眼神中看見了期待的光芒，一時之間他竟無法拒絕。只能開口嘗試，用著笨拙確認真的態度回應著孩子們的問題，並在內心不斷祈禱及川能趕快回來解救他。

好在及川沒有讓影山等待得太久，他拎著背包大步流星的回到場上，簡單的清點人數後一群人便浩浩蕩蕩的往車站出發。由於學員們大多是土生土長的盛岡人，對於路況自然都不陌生，及川和影山走在隊伍的最後列，一邊留意孩子們的情況一邊閒聊了起來。

「飛雄沒有吃過這裡的冷麵吧？今天剛好可以試一試，很好吃的哦！」

「我吃什麼都無所謂，倒是徹你真的打算請這些孩子吃飯？」

「好歹高三的時候我也請過全部的隊員吃拉麵，這點錢我才不放在眼裡呢！」

「全部的隊員嗎？好厲害！那些錢不知道可以買多少個咖哩包子。」

「啊？你的重點居然是這個嘛！」

＊＊＊

及川和影山度過了一個熱鬧歡樂的晚餐時間。

他們在車站前向孩子們一個個道別以後才踏著緩慢的腳步回家。傍晚的風帶著些微涼意輕拂而過，他們沿著小道走進了秋意正濃的公園，火紅的楓葉與金黃的銀杏形成一幅美麗的圖畫。

及川一邊哼著小調一邊牽起影山的手在楓樹林蔭道走著，起初影山還有擔心路人會對他們投以奇怪的目光看待，但他隨後就發現是自己緊張過頭了──這個時候的公園裡只有幾名匆匆的行人路過，誰也無暇在意兩個大男人手牽著手漫步在公園裡不正常的親暱舉動。

「我好像，可以理解你為什麼選擇這裡的原因了。」影山忽然說道。

「是嗎？那真是太好了。」聞言的及川轉過頭望了他一眼，表情像是鬆了一口氣：「我還一直擔心你可能不喜歡這裡呢，因為這和我們一直待在球場上比賽的感覺完全不一樣。」說到底比賽和指導本來就是兩回事，及川從不認為對比賽有著強烈好勝心的影山會對指導教練有半點興趣。

「我確實比較喜歡一心一意投入比賽互相較勁的感覺，但偶爾像這樣打球我覺得也不錯。」影山同樣轉過頭對著他老實說道。

「這個回答果然是飛雄的風格啊。」聽見這番回答的及川忍不住笑了起來。

這時候的影山視線不經意地瞄到及川用來遮掩上揚嘴角的手，左手無名指上的銀色指輪吸引了他的注意，某種莫名的情緒忽然在心中渲染開來，而他隱約意識到了什麼。影山猶豫了半晌，才緩緩地向及川說出今天他最在意的事：「還有，那個叫做藤宮的孩子……」影山稍作停頓，像是在思考該怎麼組織言語：「他讓我想起過去的自己。」

影山剛說完話便感到後悔了，他不知道自己和及川說這句話的用意為何，突然沒頭沒腦的就冒出這句話大概會被對方嘲笑吧？正當影山自暴自棄的這麼想的時候，及川驟然停下腳步，原本彼此緊握的手在此時鬆開。他褐色的眼瞳直視著影山，彷彿能看穿他的靈魂：「覺得嫉妒或是羨慕嗎？」

及川的話說得既隱晦又如此清晰，影山怔然，而後他想起了稍早的自己在藤宮那雙眼睛裡看見了對及川的崇拜仰慕，那與北川時期的自己如出一轍──忽然之間影山好像明白了什麼。

他陡然睜大眼睛，先前胸口莫名出現的疼痛感如今終於找到原因。他蹙著眉，那段過去不太美好的回憶再次浮現在腦海：「大、大概是吧？因為過去的我……」過去的我被你討厭著──縱使影山明白他和及川現在已經是親密的伴侶關係，完全沒有糾結過去的必要，但固執的影山仍不願說出「討厭」這兩個字。他斟酌著該怎麼開口，但平常詞彙匱乏的腦容量讓他不能好好表達他想說的。

及川露出苦笑：「因為過去的你被我討厭著？」

內心想法被說中的影山心虛的別過頭，但轉念一想自己也沒做錯什麼，遂又將視線轉回及川身上。他反覆開闔的唇似乎想說些什麼，但最後什麼也沒能說出口──因為及川比他還要早一步開口。

「那個時候確實是我太過小心眼了，對不起。」及川一臉認真的朝著他說。

「你不需要道歉，春高那時你已經對我說過了，徹。」聞言影山先是愣了楞，而後他低下頭，臉上掛著失落的表情，他並不是想聽見及川的抱歉才說起這件事。

「我知道。」及川輕輕抬起他的下巴，兩人的視線在瞬間交錯：「雖然和隊友相處不好的原因不盡相同，但小衛確實很像過去的你。這也是我為什麼特別照顧他的原因。」這麼說著的及川露出淡淡的笑容，雖然是笑著的，但影山總覺得眼前的及川看起來像是悲傷的哭著。

「你……」影山欲言又止，他像是察覺到了什麼卻又說不出個所以然，但他未完的話語很快就被及川打斷。

「我啊，無法改變過去傷害你的事實，就算這幾年來我一直愛你也一樣哦，飛雄。」及川溫柔的說著，語氣裡透著一股淡淡的寂寞與後悔，隨後他扯了扯嘴角，自嘲道：「正因為那份遺憾我無法為你彌補，所以就把那份歉意轉移到小衛身上去啦。」影山只是安靜的聽著，他不知道及川一直惦記著中學的事，更不知道他將這份愧疚藏的這麼深。

「明知道這麼做只是為了自我滿足，可我還是忍不住做了。這樣的我實在太遜了。」說完話的及川垂下眼，任由沉默橫豎在彼此之間。始終沒有說話的影山在心裡反覆斟酌，正因為及川將這件事看得如此重要，他回應及川的話語絕不能草率，必須慎重對待。不過這對詞彙匱乏的影山顯然是個頭痛的難題，他左思右想，最後也沒能想到什麼感人肺腑的話語。

「不是這樣的。在我心中，你永遠都是那麼強大而美麗。」影山一字一句認真的說著，聞言的及川愕然的抬起頭與他相視。影山望著那雙倒映著自己的眼瞳，忍不住勾起一個淡淡的微笑：「而且非常溫柔。」

「飛雄，你……」心情複雜的及川正想開口回應便聽見影山的肚子在這個時間點發出了哀鳴，原本感動的心情瞬間蕩然無存，他只好莫可奈何的轉移話題：「你剛才沒有吃飽嗎？」

「我一下了飛機就從機場趕過來了，剛剛的盛岡冷麵是我今天的中餐。」影山不太情願的回答。

「那你怎麼不多吃一點啊！」及川失笑，難道飛雄是怕吃垮他嗎？怎麼可能。

「因為我想回家吃你做的咖哩飯。」影山老實回答。

「真是的，看來是我把你給寵壞了。」及川嘴裡吐出寵溺的嘆息，他的眼瞳閃著明亮的光彩，幾乎與方才陷入過去回憶的他判若兩人。及川趁著四下無人湊近他，飛快地在影山的嘴唇上輕輕咬了一口後便退了開來。

影山似乎沒有被他突如其來的舉動嚇到，藍灰色的眼瞳裡流動著光芒，瞳仁映著只容納得下及川的笑容，再無其他──他是如此愛著眼前這個人的全部，脆弱也好，強大也好，溫柔也好，全部都只能歸自己所有。

「所以請好好的對我負責，徹。」

在風中，只有影山的話語伴隨著朱紅色的楓葉飄盪在空中。

＊＊＊

兩人先去了一趟超市進行採買以後才慢悠悠地回到及川的住所，影山才剛踏入房門就被及川催促著先去洗澡，一早就馬不停蹄地從機場直奔盛岡的他確實也感到疲倦，便乾脆地應了聲好，而後及川便拎著食材到廚房忙碌去了。

這是影山第一次來到及川在盛岡的家，雖然對環境感到陌生，但屋內的擺設都與過去他在東京和及川同居的住所近乎相同，這點讓影山不得不再次感嘆及川的心思究竟有多細膩。

於是當影山穿著及川那略大一號的衣褲走到廚房的時候，正在擺盤的及川忍不住輕笑一聲，在影山又羞又怒的目光注視之下乖乖奉上香氣四溢的豬肉咖哩。飽餐一頓後的兩人便坐在客廳的長沙發上休息片刻，看著電視播送的歐美影集打發時間。直到精神委靡不振的影山頻頻點頭打瞌睡時，及川才拉著影山回房上床睡覺。

「飛雄，你什麼時候回東京？」及川側著身，望著影山的背忽然問道。

「周一，後天早上。」睏意十足的影山半閉著眼回答，連轉個身都嫌麻煩。

「這麼快？那你明天回宮城探望你母親嗎？但是明天早上我有課沒辦法開車載你回去……」

影山比預期中停留的時間還要短，打錯如意算盤的及川忍不住緊張了起來。雖然明天是週日，但上午他得去體育館教孩子們打球，如果影山還要回家一趟的話估計他們這回只剩下今晚如此短暫的相處時間，這麼想的及川臉上寫著明顯的失望卻又無可奈何。

然而背對著他的影山卻很快的回答了一聲「不用了」，他睜開雙眼，轉過身面對一臉驚愕的及川，猶豫了半晌才開口：「我母親不知道我來這裡的事。」及川吃驚的欸了一聲，隨後剛說完話的影山迅速地將身子轉回去，不想看見及川那喜出望外的笑容。

「所以你是特地來探望我的嗎？好開心。」及川將身體緊貼在影山的身後，他的頭靠在影山的肩膀，他壞心的在對方紅透了的耳根低語，性感的嗓音令影山渾身顫慄。然而及川並不打算就此罷休，他雙手緊緊環住影山的腰，像顆牛皮糖般的賴在對方身上。

「唔、嗯……喂，別抱得這麼緊啊！我累了，想要好好睡覺。」影山試圖撥開及川在腰際上作祟的雙手，此刻的他後悔自己為什麼不回宮城去探望母親，而是選擇多一點與伴侶相處的親密時間。

「好啊，只要飛雄不要發出這麼色情的聲音我就讓你好好睡覺。」

「你分明是故意的！哈啊、嗯……不、不要……」

夜似乎還有些漫長。

被及川折騰了一夜的影山是被炙熱的陽光給曬醒的。睡眼惺忪的他望著另一側空蕩蕩的床邊，再將視線轉到床頭櫃的鬧鐘，上午十點。早上要工作的及川應該離開了好一陣子了，影山想。他下了床，簡單盥洗後在廚房看見及川出門前留下的──白飯、煎魚、雞蛋捲、醃菜還有味噌湯，是自己喜歡吃的日式早餐。

儘管昨晚的歡愉替身體帶來了些微不適，但在看見眼前精心製作的料理後影山還是忍不住勾起淡淡的微笑，他拉開椅子坐了下來，風捲殘雲似的將及川準備的愛心早餐全數吃完。

等等再去體育館吧，嘴裡咀嚼著一口白飯的影山望著窗外明朗的天空在內心想道。

而體育館裡，及川正打著哈欠，一臉慵懶地看著孩子們做著傳接球的練習，但心思根本不在排球上。他滿腦子想的都是影山──再過一小時就可以結束了，不知道飛雄睡醒了沒有。他的身體還好嗎，吃過早餐了沒有？如果醒了，他會過來，還是會待在家裡休息？為什麼手機裡一條訊息也沒有啊。

正當及川這麼想的時候，口袋裡的手機突然震動了一下，他迅速按下按鍵，終於盼來了他想要的訊息：晚點我去體育館找你──飛雄。

「及川教練，你幹嘛露出這麼噁心的笑容啊！」

「哈啊？我有笑嗎？」

「你有，而且還是超級噁心的那種。該不會是在和老婆親熱吧？」

「差不多吧，是我非常非常重要的伴侶哦。」

「欸！及川教練結婚了嗎？怎麼可能──這一定是說笑吧！」

「不過及川教練的無名指確實有戴著戒指……」

「我還以為那只是騙騙行政小姐用的呢！」

及川露出燦爛的笑容，他在孩子們的面前極少說謊，因為就算說了實話他們也不會相信，更不可能去和其他大人說。因為天真單純，沒有大人世界複雜的人情世故──這或許也是他選擇了指導小孩子打球的原因之一吧。一陣嬉鬧過後孩子們再度專心練習，及川伸出左手，望著左手無名指上的戒指看得出神。

他和影山在宮城舉辦婚禮已經是一年半前的事了。即使如此及川卻依舊沒有結婚的真實感，明明已經結為終身的伴侶，但他和影山在這一年半的時間聚少離多，影山在世界各地進行比賽，而他留在日本發展他的事業。要是換做過去的及川肯定會為了見不到面而對這份感情產生動搖，但他與影山已經在一起十年了，經過漫長歲月的洗禮，他們的愛情早已堅不可摧，再也沒有什麼阻礙能將他們兩人分開。陷入回憶的及川被排球掉落在地面上的清脆聲響拉回了現實。

「飛雄怎麼還不趕快來呢。」及川有些寂寞的說著，臉上卻掛著幸福洋溢的笑容。

＊＊＊

影山抵達排球場的時候便看見一臉熟睡的及川坐在牆邊，還有獨自一人在球場上練習發球的藤宮。是下課了嗎，站在入口處的影山暗自猜測道。隨後他邁開步伐朝著及川所在的位置走去，走到途中卻看見懷裡抱著排球的藤宮氣喘吁吁的跑到自己面前。

「影山先生，中午好！」藤宮用著不太流利的日語向影山打招呼。

「你是……藤、藤宮？其他人呢？」停下腳步的影山低頭與他相望，雖然臉上看上去平靜無波，但內心卻有些忐忑；他記得眼前的孩子不諳日語，如果突然說起英文的時候他該怎麼辦？

「已經結束了。及、及川教練說，他要留在這裡等你？」聞言的藤宮眉頭全擠在一起，影山一時無法判讀對方是否清楚自己說的話。藤宮一字一句認真的回答著，即使語句拼湊的七零八落，但身為日本人的影山要聽懂他的訊息並不算難事，至少他認為比艱澀難懂的英語要來的親切多了。

「是嗎，我知道了，謝謝你。」影山認真的向他答謝，他知道要說出非自己熟悉的語言是多麼困難的事。他忽然想起過去和及川以國家隊選手身分到美國比賽時自己也因為語言而吃過虧，最後還是及川幫了他一把。影山猶豫片刻又道：「你的日語說的很好。」他在腦海中模擬著及川可能會說的話，雖然明知道自己的表情一定很古怪，但在說完話的同時影山竟感到一種不可思議的愉悅。

「不客氣！」獲得稱讚的藤宮眼睛流動著欣喜的光芒，他抱緊懷中的排球：「那麼我要去練發球了。」藤宮說完就要轉身離開，但在那個瞬間影山卻不由自主的叫住了他。

「怎麼了嗎？」藤宮一臉天真地問。

「那個……發球是，及川前輩教你的嗎？」明知道這個問題早就沒有詢問的必要，但影山還是忍不住想再確認一次。

「是的，及川教練說我是他的第二個徒弟。」他點點頭，以明朗的笑容回答影山的問題。

「第二個？那第一個徒弟的是誰？」影山怔然，聽聞這個消息的他心情十分複雜，過去他遙不可及的盼望如今卻成為別人唾手可得的事物，即使現在的他獲得了比那還要更重要的寶物，但心裡果然還是會有一點在意的吧？

「第一個徒弟，是影山選手？我記得他是這麼說的。」大概是聽過及川說過這樣的話，藤宮回答起影山的問題顯得流利多了。他歪著頭，用著莫名其妙的表情看著一臉驚愕的影山：「怎麼了？」

這個答案完全出乎影山的意料之外，他已經做好失望的準備，但沒想到及川竟然會說自己是他第一個徒弟。影山不斷地在腦海裡翻找及川承認他發球的記憶，但任憑他怎麼回想都想不起有這段往事發生。

「沒、沒什麼……那個傢伙從來沒有和我說過這件事啊！」

「那我去練球了，及川教練就在那裡哦。」

坐在地板上的及川伸直了長腿，倚靠在冰涼的牆壁上熟睡。

走到及川身旁的影山同樣坐了下來，他並不是第一次看見及川的睡顏，但每次見到都會忍不住感嘆安靜睡著的及川看上去相當柔和，影山也能理解為什麼有這麼多女孩子喜歡及川的原因──因為這張臉長得實在太好看了。不只是臉，就連令人又愛又恨，那壞心的性格，溫柔到可以將整個人融化的體貼，還有勇往直前並永不放棄的堅毅──全部，全部都是屬於我的。

在內心這麼想的影山伸出手，帶著薄繭的手指輕輕的捏住了及川的鼻尖，閉著眼的及川先是微微皺眉，在他睜開眼睛的同時用右手抓住了影山的手腕。

「真是的，就不能用溫柔一點的方式叫醒我嘛，例如一個起床吻之類的。」

「才沒有那種東西。而且昨晚明明累的人是我，為什麼你在這裡偷懶睡覺？」

「唔，我這是等你等到睡著嘛。身體還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

影山看著及川的態度從無賴撒嬌在短短數秒之間轉變成擔憂，他忍不住笑彎嘴角，看得及川一頭霧水。

「託『您』的福，我的身體好得不得了。比起這個，我有話想要問你。」影山刻意用了敬語，及川想回嘴又不敢開口──畢竟是他佔了影山的便宜。

「你想問什麼？」及川無奈問道。

「我什麼時候變成你的徒弟了？你根本從來沒有教過我發球。」影山說。

「嗯……我沒有告訴過你嗎？啊但是這也不需要我特別說吧，中學那時候你在旁邊偷看難道不算嗎？」及川撇撇嘴，他一臉不情願地說著，過去的回憶化成清晰的影像在腦海裡播放：「我可是都知道的哦？飛雄總是躲在人群裡看著我發球。」

「你的背後是有長眼睛嗎？」影山微愣，他沒想到及川竟然會注意到那麼不起眼的自己。

「這裡你應該說我觀察入微才對！」及川沒好氣地糾正他。

「太好了，想不到我竟然是你第一個徒弟。」聽見及川的回答後，影山像是鬆了一口氣。對身為及川後輩的他來說，能被仰慕的對象認同和被稱作「徒弟」是全然不同的意思──後者比前者多了一層名為傳承的含意，而這再一次地拉近影山與及川的距離。

「不過就是個徒弟而已，有必要這麼開心嗎？完全不明白啊！」嘟著嘴的及川有些羞赧的別過頭，他無法理解就這一點小事能讓影山高興成這樣。

「徹不明白也沒關係。」影山低聲說著，他的手撫上及川的臉龐，臉色微紅的及川迫不得已與影山對上視線，他們兩人的距離近到及川可以感覺到對方說話的吐息，這讓他十分緊張。而後影山飛快的在及川的唇上一吻──

「你只要知道我愛你就夠了。」影山眼裡盛著滿溢而出的愛意，宛若直球般的告白既快又準地砸中及川的心臟，在彼此的唇依依不捨的分離以後，及川的臉似乎變得更紅了。

「可惡，別露出這麼可愛的表情啊！」及川雙手摀著臉，難為情的說著。

「我好嫉妒又好羨慕那群孩子們。」然而影山看著他忽然說道。

「哈啊？」及川一臉莫名其妙。

「我們相處的時間總是這麼短暫，高中那時遠距離戀愛也好，同在東京卻還沒開始同居的日子也好，還有兩人同時在國家隊活躍的時光也好，就連現在也是分隔兩地。」影山一臉寂寞的說著，「但是那些孩子卻能經常和你見面。」

「飛雄，你這是在撒嬌嗎？」及川揶揄道。

「……隨便你怎麼想。」影山怒瞪了他一眼，最後選擇別開視線。

「那你有空就過來找我吧，我也會抽出時間去東京找你的。」及川笑著允諾。

「不是指這個……算了，我也不知道該怎麼和你解釋。」影山頓了頓，最終無奈放棄自己的說話能力，心想自己要是能更好的組織言語的話就好了。

不只是聚少離多的問題，而是那些孩子可以看見因為排球而閃閃發光的及川，他們可以共同追逐著同樣的夢想，而自己卻不在及川的身邊，也無法參與其中。

「哈啊？不就是不能常常見面嗎？」及川被他搞得百思不解。

「明年。」影山沒有繼續往下解釋，他只是一臉堅定的望著及川：「等我明年在世界聯賽拿到最佳二傳手獎以後，我就回來這裡和你一起生活。」

「這句話是什麼意思？你不打比賽了？」及川愕然，他開始懷疑今天的影山是不是被調了包，否則怎麼會一直說著令他摸不著頭緒的話？

「沒有你在的球場一點也不有趣。更何況我這幾年已經和不少強大的隊伍交手過了，覺得有些膩了。」影山聳聳肩，一臉不在意的模樣說道。

「口氣還真不小啊，臭小鬼。」聽見這番話的及川忍不住失笑，「那麼就試試看吧，拿個最佳二傳手獎回來吧。」

「我一定會拿回來給你看的。」影山自信的回答他。

一年後，影山在世界聯賽中獲得了最佳二傳手獎。在他風光回國以後卻立刻宣布了暫時要從國家隊退出的消息，強烈震盪了國內外的排球界。各家媒體紛紛揣測他急流勇退的原因，也不斷追問他何時返回球壇，但影山最終都沒有出面說明。

他只隱晦的回答了一名打從高中開始就特別關注他的記者的一個問題。

「影山選手，你放棄了國家隊也拒絕了其他國內球隊的邀請，是找到了其他想要追求的目標嗎？」

「是的，那是這世界上最美麗的事物，我想要用一生的時間去追逐。」

說著話的影山臉上掛著前所未有的，幸福的微笑。

FIN.

備註：

１.本文的排球教室參考自：盛岡市バレーボール協会、盛岡体育館。

２.南部仙貝是用小麥粉做的，在青森縣、岩手縣周邊地方可以吃到，也可稱為「八戶仙貝」或「津輕仙貝」。

３.本文中提到的和菓子（南部仙貝）：參考自盛岡市紺屋町，白沢せんべい店。

４.本文中提到的公園參考自：盛岡城跡公園。


End file.
